


Count Your Ammo

by halcyon_longing



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Gags, Heavy in Your Arms, Light BDSM, Oh boy where to start, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Smut, Vaginal Sex, charon and elle, ghoul fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_longing/pseuds/halcyon_longing
Summary: Prompt fill from the New Fallout Kink Meme:Ghoul companion of your choice is escorting some smooth skin through an area densely populated by feral ghouls and comes to the conclusion that the safest bet for getting their human through that mess alive and intact...is to cum inside/on them until they reek of radiated seed so much so that the ferals will smell nothing but ghoul and leave them alone.





	Count Your Ammo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 24 hours, completely unedited and unrevised, I don't know half the things I typed for this mess

“This place is not safe.”

As Elle moved to step forward out of the tunnel, she was stopped by Charon, who grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her back around the corner. No sooner had she collided roughly with the grimy wall than the garbled screech of a feral ghoul rang out.

Elle glared up at her companion, who had his shotgun raised at the ready for anything that may have spotted them.

“You said I’d be fine with you,” she grumbled, making a show of rubbing her shoulders, “That they wouldn’t be able to smell me when we’re together.”

Charon, who had apparently decided that they were safe for the time being, lowered his gun and turned to face her with a scowl.

“That only applies when there’s a single ghoul,” he muttered, “When you went rushing in there, I doubt you noticed how many there actually are.”

As if on cue, another ghoul announced its presence with a shriek that made Elle’s forehead suddenly prickle with cold sweat. A flash of green light illuminated the tunnels, casting Charon’s massive shadow onto the wall behind him as he surveyed the scene around the corner.

A shiver ran down Elle’s spine, completely unrelated to the pack of ghouls. Her eyes wandered from Charon’s dark features, crinkled and furrowed in concentration, to the muscles that flexed beneath his leather armor as he passed his gun indecisively between his hands. Elle felt her face flush as she recalled the feeling of his body against hers, the pure strength he possessed, the way her own muscles reacted when he was thrusting so gently inside her…

“Two glowing ones and a dozen more ferals,” he reported, finally slinging the shotgun over his shoulder and retreating into the darkness beside Elle.

It had been several weeks since they were first intimate with each other, but on occasion Elle still found herself dumbstruck by the sheer size of her partner. Knowing that he could easily overpower her at any moment caused a wave of excited heat to form between her legs. Not that he had been rough with her during their lovemaking thus far. Just as she was still intimidated by his physique at times, Elle knew that he was equally hesitant about hurting her when things got heated between them.

She quickly shook her head and tried her hardest to focus on the situation at hand, rather than the growing feeling of warmth in her stomach.

“So we go in guns blazing and take them out, nothing unusual. We’ve taken on tougher challenges,” she said, as confidently as possible.

Charon rolled his eyes, an unfortunately common response to her combat suggestions.

“You aren’t keeping count of your ammo like I told you, are you?”

Elle pursed her lips. He had her there. Charon advised her on a nearly weekly basis to count her bullets as she fired during combat, but the thought typically left her consciousness as soon as she spotted an enemy. While she had improved on taking stock of her ammo between fights, she still forgot to check more often than not.

“I take that as a no,” he replied after she remained silent for several moments. “Lucky for you, I’ve been counting for both of us. And I can tell you that we don’t have enough ammo.”

Elle slipped her backpack from her shoulders onto the floor to quickly take inventory. One pulse grenade, which was basically useless against ferals, a handful of shotgun shells, and a single clip of energy cells. All this in addition to however many bullets she currently had in her pistol, which she knew to be fewer than she had fingers on her hands.

“Okay, well then what do you suggest we do?” she grumbled, slumping onto the ground in resignation. “Are you positive they’ll be able to smell me? We can always try and make a run for it if it doesn’t work?”

Charon sighed and ran a hand through his sparse hair.

“Elle, no offense, but you reek of human. The only way they wouldn’t be able to smell you is if you were-”

He stopped there, and Elle’s stomach flipped when a predatory look passed over his features. That was the look Charon only got when he was about to go into combat mode, or as she had discovered more recently, when he desperately wanted to fuck her.

“Get up,” he said suddenly and wrenched Elle to her feet.

She barely had time to grab her backpack before he hoisted her over his shoulder effortlessly, his arm wrapped around her thighs, and began walking back in the direction they had come from.

“What are you-?” she started, but a quick slap to her ass from his free hand turned her words into a gasp. Elle squirmed around until she could see where he was taking her and realized he was heading towards a storage closet they looted only several minutes ago.

When the door was shut behind them, Charon placed her back onto her feet and before Elle could say anything, he began stripping off his armor. His shotgun, which he normally tended to like a child of his own, clattered to the floor, forgotten. Elle was frozen in place, trapped by the thrill of adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Charon’s leather pants, the last of his armor, dropped and then he was standing before her with his rigid cock in his hand and a look of pure hunger on his face.

“On your knees,” he growled, barely more than a whisper. Elle immediately obeyed.

As she positioned herself between his legs, her hand replacing his on his shaft, Charon’s fingers knotted into her hair and tugged. Elle let out a whimper of pleasure and he took the opportunity to place his cock between her waiting lips. Charon started slowly, pushing in just far enough that she could taste the precum leaking from his tip. She swirled her tongue around his length, gently teasing him in the way that she knew would drive him wild with anticipation.

A soft groan escaped Charon’s throat and she glanced up at him while continuing to lick and suck her way down his shaft. He bit his lip and gripped her hair tighter as she neared the base of his cock. Elle quirked her eyebrow at him with a hint of a smirk before she placed her hands on his thighs and took as much of his length into her mouth as she could.

The hold on Elle’s hair was released and then his hand was on the back of her head, holding her in place as he pulled out and thrust into her mouth once again. Charon growled, sounding not unlike the feral ghouls that awaited them around the corner. Elle felt herself growing wet between her legs and her head spun from this turn of events.

There were small milestones they crossed with each other, touch barriers that were broken. The first few times they slept together, Charon shied away when she attempted to return the favor after he made her orgasm with his mouth. He flinched when her fingers traced over the more damaged parts of his body, where his skin was torn and exposed toughened sections of muscle. It had taken him weeks to feel comfortable with being intimate anywhere but in Elle’s bed with the lights off.

But now, as he slid in and out of her mouth with increasing fervor under the harsh fluorescent light of the storage closet, Elle could tell that some switch in his brain had been flipped and a whole new dynamic to their relationship had emerged.

“Get up.”

He yanked Elle to her feet and spun her around so that she was facing the metal storage unit mounted into the concrete wall. She attempted to wipe her mouth, but Charon caught her hand and pinned it against her hip.

“When I’m done with you, everyone, even those mindless animals out there, will know that you are mine.”

His lips ghosted over the skin of her neck as he whispered to her, and Elle gasped when he bit down on her earlobe with a growl.

“Yes…sir.”

She wasn’t sure what his reaction would be, but when he bent her over with a rough push to her lower back, Elle gasped and grinned. Charon tugged at her pants and in one smooth motion, he was fully inside her.

Elle’s back arched as she cried out at the sudden sensation of being so incredibly, _deliciously_ full. She gripped the shelf in front of her as Charon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself tightly to her so their bodies were curled together, as connected and close as they could possibly be.

He held her there for a moment in silence, the only sound his ragged breathing. Elle felt his chest rise and fall shakily against her back and wondered if he could feel how heavily her heart was beating behind her ribs.

“Are you okay?” he whispered at last, his breath tickling the crook of her neck. “Is this okay?”

Elle nodded vigorously and squirmed against him, desperate to feel him move inside her.

“Yes, Charon, oh god yes.”

The pleading tone in her voice must have triggered something feral in him, because she was rewarded with a stinging slap to her ass that made her whimper with delight.

“Are you going to stay quiet or do I need to gag you?”

The heat between Elle’s legs throbbed at the question.

“I think I will anyway. Can’t risk them hearing you when I make you come.”

Elle twisted around to give him an incredulous look, to wordlessly express to him that this was something out of her deepest unexplored fantasies, but Charon had already swept one of his fallen gloves from the ground and stuffed it between her teeth. She didn’t have time to protest at the layer of grime she imagined on the fabric before his hands were back on her hips and he was thrusting into her with a primal need she had never felt before from him.

“Mine, you are _mine_ ,” he growled over and over, more to himself than her.

All Elle could do was hold onto the metal shelf as he pounded her from behind. She whimpered when his hand found its way into her hair once more and yanked, when she felt his teeth dig into the skin of her back.

As if he read her mind, Charon snaked his arm around her hip and began rubbing her clit in slow, heavy circles, just the way she showed him. With the gag in her mouth, Elle could only let out a muffled moan to tell him how good it felt to finally have him touching her where she needed it most.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl…”

Every word of praise, every possessive snarl in her ear sent her closer to climax. The slow burn had escalated into a throbbing ache and she was now grinding into his hand, desperately seeking release. Charon’s other hand pushes down on the base of her spine so that she has to stand on her tiptoes and arch her back, and then he hits a spot inside her that she didn’t know existed. The stretch and fill of his cock is too good and Elle doesn’t have time to warn him before she tips over the edge and she cries out, teeth clenching down on the glove as she rides the waves of pleasure that radiate through her entire body.

When her shuddering climax was over, Charon turned her gently to face him and eased the fabric from her mouth. Elle wanted to collapse against him, to let him carry her out of the tunnels and back to their home, but there was one more thing that needed to be done.

Charon tugged Elle’s shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing before he picked her up by the thighs and pinned her to the closed door. With Elle’s legs wrapped around his waist, he leaned in and hissed in her ear.

“I am going to fill you with my cum and then everyone will know who you belong to.”

He slid inside her effortlessly and then he was fucking her mercilessly once more. Elle clutched at his shoulders, now shining with sweat, but he had her pinned so tightly to the door that she barely needed to hold onto him for support. Instead, she dug her fingernails into his back in an attempt to mimic his possessiveness of her. Elle faltered, however, when he bit down at the point where her shoulder met her neck and she moaned, high and loud.

Charon’s mouth roamed over any skin he could reach, biting and licking, marking her with what she knew were dark purple hickies. His nails scratched roughly down her back and she could feel the tingling raised lines they left behind. Elle was whimpering freely now with each thrust of his hips. His rhythm was becoming uneven and his breath came in shallow gasps. Elle clenched her legs as tightly as she could around his waist and put her forehead against his.

“I’m yours, Charon.”

His teeth clamped down onto Elle’s neck as he came, groaning and panting, and she almost cried out at the sharp sting of the bite, wondering if he had broken the skin. Charon thrust inside her once, twice, three times, and then he stilled, leaning his forehead into Elle’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he murmured, pressing gentle kisses to her slick skin. They were both covered in his sweat and Elle had a feeling that this was his plan all along, to get so filthy and dirty that she would unmistakably smell like him.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, with a kiss to his forehead.

Charon eased himself out of her before lowering her unsteady feet to the ground. They dressed in silence and Charon feigned a look of disgust at his glove, now soaked with Elle’s saliva. She giggled, halfway through pulling her panties back on, and was about to fire off a retort when a hot trickle between her legs made her gasp.

Charon stopped and watched, slack-jawed, as his thick white come dripped down Elle’s thighs. She blushed and moved to wipe it away, but Charon stopped her and followed the trickle with his eyes, completely captivated.

Gently, he swiped a finger along her thigh and collected some of his seed. He raised it to Elle’s mouth and she obediently accepted, laving her tongue around his fingertip until it was clean of his come.

“I am yours.”

There was a curious expression on Charon’s face, an odd mixture between satisfaction and relief, and when he spoke, his voice was low and hoarse.

“And I am yours, forever. No matter what that piece of paper says or who holds it. I am yours.”

Elle opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to her. With a blink, though, Charon’s typical stony expression returned and he turned away to retrieve his shotgun from under a shelf. Elle finished dressing and rummaged through her bag to retrieve her weapon and the little ammo she had left. One pulse grenade, seven shotgun shells, a clip of energy cells, and four bullets in her pistol. Maybe he was right and she needed to keep count of her ammo. She’d write a reminder to herself when they got back.  

Charon brushed past her, shotgun in hand once more, but stopped at the door. After a beat, he turned over his shoulder and smirked.

“Let’s get you home, Elle. You smell terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ghoul companion of your choice is escorting some smooth skin through an area densely populated by feral ghouls and comes to the conclusion that the safest bet for getting their human through that mess alive and intact...is to cum inside/on them until they reek of radiated seed so much so that the ferals will smell nothing but ghoul and leave them alone.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> It's been such a long time since I've been on here for a number of reasons. When the old kink meme went down, I got really disheartened and I didn't think it would ever come back again. Around the same time, I packed up my life and moved to Oregon after 20ish years on the east coast. Now that I'm starting to settle into my new life with my fiance (also YEAH, I got engaged too!), everything feels way less crazy. So imagine my luck when I'm home for the holidays and replaying Fallout 3, missing my big grumpy bodyguard, and I stumble upon the new kink meme with this amazing prompt that was just too perfect and depraved to not fill.
> 
> Last Christmas, I gave you what I honestly believe is my best fic (or at least the one I'm most satisfied with) so I set a challenge for myself on Christmas Eve to fill this prompt in 24 hours. Maybe it's complete and utter garbage, and if so, I apologize, it's obviously been quite a while since I've written. But maybe it's also the kick I've needed to get me back into writing because there's so much more I want to do with Sincerely Yours. Regardless of what you think, I can't thank you enough for reading all of this and sticking with me through this whirlwind of a year.
> 
> So with that, I wish you all a merry christmas, a happy holiday season, and a wonderful new year!


End file.
